


Ronsem Pizayu

by Eatares8



Series: Petites fics en francais [2]
Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Almost implied, Avtar project, Character death because there is, M/M, Multi, Pandora - Freeform, Reincarnation, Relationship present but not developped, Toruk - Freeform, Violence because of menaces towards someone, so death was a long time ago
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: Ils les avaient menés à la victoire une fois, ils recommenceraient. Peu importe ce que ça leur coûterait. Ils les chasseraient et seraient réunis.
Relationships: Jake Sully/Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan
Series: Petites fics en francais [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794325
Kudos: 2





	Ronsem Pizayu

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai cherché sur un dictionnaire Français/Naavi pour le titre qui est donc censé dire esprit ancêtre. Je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose qui fasse bien allusion à l'idée de réincarnation.

Ils avaient été horrifiés lorsqu’ils étaient revenus à eux. Paralysés et incapables de parler dû à la jeunesse de leurs nouveaux corps, ils n’avaient rien pu faire.

Fy’eng était chez eux, avec leurs pairs, mais vit les Autres arriver. Les vit commencer leur œuvre de destruction sans rien pouvoir faire, trop jeune puis trop inexpérimenté, puis incapable d’agir face au nombre des envahisseurs. Sa responsabilité de futur chef en était d’autant plus alourdie.

Ta’em était revenu dans l’inconnu, ne ressemblant plus à ce qu’il se sentait pourtant toujours être. Dans un monde bientôt en ruines, détruit continuellement par ses habitants. L’avidité et l’égoïsme de ceux le croyant des leurs l’écoeurait mais il était seul.

Leur seule consolation était peut-être qu’ils sentaient toujours le lien, celui qu’ils avaient toujours partagé, de leur naissance à ce qui semblait être la fin de leur seulement première vie. Ils avaient perdu leurs amis, leur vies d’avant, leur monde même pour Ta’em. Mais ils avaient encore l’autre. Invisible, inaudible, intangible mais ils savaient mieux que de se fier uniquement à leurs sens. Ils se reverraient.

Ta’em ne réalisa pleinement a quel point il était loin de chez lui lorsqu’il entendit son nouveau frère lui parler du projet Avatar auquel il avait été invité à participer. Entendre parler de Pandora, entendre les quelques mots de sa langue que Tommy avait déjà appris le rendit aussi heureux qu’horrifié, saisissant sans difficulté que derrière « projets » et « recherches » se cachaient probablement « expérimentations » et « conquêtes ». Les humains étaient faciles à lire. Mais pas à raisonner.

Tommy mourut.

Jake prit sa place, espérant passer discrètement à l’action.

Oh, qu’il aurait eu envie d’agir en effet, pour trancher la gorge de Quarritch, ou lui planter une flèche dans le coeur, ou même l’emmener ligoté dans la forêt en espérant qu’un Thanator rôderait dans les parages … Autant pour la satisfaction que cela lui procurerait, il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas mettre son partenaire en danger, et leur peuple. Les deux qu’il sentait de plus en plus proches l’un de l’autre.

Fy’eng l’avait senti devenir plus présent ces dernière années. C’est pour cette même raison qu’il alla à la chasse ce jour là et non la lune suivante. Courant jusqu’à ce que son esprit brûle autant que son corps, et encore après.

Ils se reconnurent à la seconde où moins de dix mètres les séparèrent. Les pensées se mélangeaient, certaines ressortant plus que d’autres.

_Toruk._

_Croire._

_Réunir les clans._

_Encore._

_Nous …_

Ils y arriveraient. Ils feraient tout pour survivre avec leur peuple et leur terre. Ensemble, comme la première fois. Peut-être aussi les fois d’avant celle-là. Et celle qui pourraient suivre.

**Les graines de l’arbre y croyaient, brillant d’un blanc aveuglant.**

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée si il y a eu des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler et/ou à m'indiquer des améliorations à faire.  
> Travail qui va faire partie d'une série potentiellement étendue avec d'autres fandoms.


End file.
